


Chance Encounters

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Chance Encounters [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Conflict, F/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Lux was never supposed to run into him, but...not everything goes as planned. When these chance encounters become frequent, Lux finds herself questioning her beliefs and feelings more and more. Just as things are coming to a head, he vanishes. Just as quickly as he came into her life, he’s gone, and Lux is forced to make a decision that could not only affect her future, but her kingdom’s future as well.





	Chance Encounters

The gentle flicker of the candle was the only light in the dimly lit room as the blond haired female sat at the desk. A small scroll lay on the mahogany desk, the royal seal of the Lightshield family broken from where she’d opened it. It had been addressed to her in particular, and she’d had a feeling she knew why...she’d just hoped she’d been wrong. Unfortunately, she wasn’t...and now she sat here stuck with the fact that by desire of Prince Jarvan IV and approval of the King, the Prince could now begin to seek courtship with her. 

 

She closed her eyes as she took it all in. Prince Jarvan had been her friend since as far back as she could remember...ever since Garen introduced her to him in a personal manner when he’d let her know that he would be helping guard the Prince. She couldn’t deny that the Prince was quite charming, but she’d never considered him anything but a friend. Not only that, but she couldn’t see herself as becoming Queen one day. 

 

Her fingertips brushed over the dried black ink on the scroll. It had been Prince Jarvan himself who had sent her the scroll to inform her of what was to come. She could tell it was his writing, not some scribe’s, as she knew his handwriting from the occasional letters they would write to one another. Her eyes opened as she looked down at the way he’d even addressed her. 

 

_ My dearest Luxanna… _

 

She took a sharp intake of air, her chest tightening as she looked it over once more. She willed the words to change. She  _ wanted _ them to change...but she also wished she’d just never opened the scroll. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew this wouldn’t have just gone through unless her own family approved of it. At the thought of that, only one person came to mind who was capable of this considering the closeness they shared. Annoyance and irritation coursed through her veins, but she forced it down. It was much too late for this. She needed fresh air.

 

She pushed her chair back and stood up as she leaned over and blew out the flame of the candle. She turned and headed out of her room, closing the door behind her. She headed down the large stone brick halls, the stone smooth beneath her feet and refreshingly cool in the midsummer heat. Even in the late hours of the night, Lux found that it was relatively warm. She clutched the front of her nightgown with a hand. Her heart felt heavy, but her body felt heavier. It felt like the world was crushing her with this burden. 

 

She couldn’t deny the Prince from courting her...the people of Demacia would act like Noxians...wolves. She’d be eaten alive for denying him, shunned, and her family would suffer. She couldn’t ruin the Crownguard name...she’d already been walking a thin line with trying to conceal her true strength, but she’d been finding it to be quite difficult. Even with the help of the Illuminators, Lux found herself having to hide who she was...a mage. Something Demacia feared and scorned. Her heart ached, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. 

 

With Jarvan courting her it would be next to impossible to hide her powers. What would he think? Would he be repulsed by her? Would he hang her for her crimes of using magic? Lux paused in her stride. Why was she so worried? Why did her heart pound so hard, and her pulse race at the idea of him disapproving of her? Lux shook her head. Too much was happening at once. The prospect of Jarvan courting her and the inability to say no was overwhelming and on top of that, being an Illuminator. It was too much.

 

Being so deep in thought, Lux nearly missed the sound of soft footsteps in front of her. Her head snapped up, and she caught sight of a hooded man trying to slink into the shadows. He paused as if he’d just noticed her as well...or he had noticed and believed he could sneak away without her paying attention. She stared at him, taking him in as her mind processed the situation. He had his hood up, keeping his face mostly hidden except for his nose and mouth. However, Lux found herself quickly becoming fixated on the glint from his right hand. A dagger was held tightly in his hand, and Lux’s heart nearly stopped. 

 

It was an assassin, one that was more than likely from Noxus. They must’ve come to kill her or her brother. It made sense considering how close they were to her brother’s quarters. She balled her fists up, ready to grab for her staff, but realizing she’d left it back in her bedroom. Her heart dropped at the realization of the situation she was now in. She was without her armor, left in only a nightgown and defenseless. She only had one means of trying to alert the guards since she’d probably end up in combat with the stranger.

 

She took a deep breath, counting to three before opening her mouth to scream for help. However, the man had other plans as he was on her in a flash. He pressed her back against the smooth stone of the hallway as his left hand covered her mouth to stop her from crying out. The nearby window allowed moonlight to flood through and shadowed the man’s eyes from her. His voice was gravelly as he spoke, “Don’t move or scream.”

 

Lux let out a muffled noise, struggling to get out of his grasp, but his grip was firm. She felt him hesitate as he looked around before moving the dagger into her vision. She stilled, eyeing the blade as all of her thoughts and worries from earlier vanished to be replaced by fear and dread. Even without seeing his eyes, she could feel his intense gaze piercing her and pinning her in place. “Try to scream and I’ll slit your throat before you can utter a sound. I’d prefer not to leave a mess or deal with the royal guard.”

 

He slowly lowered his hand, knife still present in her vision if she tried to scream again. Lux glared at him as she spoke in a hushed tone, “You’re a Noxian! And an assassin at that, why should I-” The sound of footsteps came from the corner nearby as one of the guards was coming to make their rounds. He didn’t give her the chance to finish as he grabbed her and pulled her towards the nearest door. 

 

He threw it open and shoved her inside before following. He shut the door, leaving Lux to try to figure out where she was as she was thrown into darkness. Steadying herself along the nearest wall, Lux held out a hand and conjured a small orb of light. It was enough for her to figure out where she was. It was one of the broom closets for the castle maids. Her eyes snapped to the stranger, the glint of the knife still clear to her. “You idiot, why did you do that?”  

 

“There was somebody coming, I can’t exactly be found out. It would defeat the purpose of muzzling you,” he retorted.

 

“Excuse me,  _ Noxian _ . You do not speak to me that way! Do you have any idea who I am?” she asked him. 

 

“Yeah, I know exactly who you are. You’re the small blonde who’s about to be nothing more than a corpse on the floor if she not careful what she says next.” The stranger stopped a moment, finally realizing Lux was holding a orb of light in her hand. “A mage, eh? I heard that mages aren’t allowed here in Demacia. It would be a shame if someone were to find out,” he says with a smirk, twirling his knife.

 

Lux glared at him. “It’s a shame you can’t tell anyone,” she said. “Otherwise all of Demacia would be after you. I may get locked up, but you’d have my brother to answer to...and Prince Jarvan.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t realise I was in the service of royalty,  _ Luxanna _ . You would fetch a high price for ransom wouldn’t you, Blondy.”

 

Lux faltered and the orb of light flickers in the palm of her hand. “E-Excuse me!?” she exclaimed.

 

The man smirked, moving closer. “You heard me, Blondy. I wonder...how much would your brother or the Prince be willing to pay for you? Or would they not care enough to do so? If not…” He grabbed her wrist, the orb of light flickering and casting dark shadows over half of his face. 

 

_ “I'm sure you would make a good servant to the Du Couteau family.” _


End file.
